


As All Organizations of those Credentials did

by AceSnake09



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSnake09/pseuds/AceSnake09
Summary: She could recall everything. Especially every Organizations fall in the regions.Everything from simple stealing to nearly causing the world to end.Yes, she really could recall it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done at 12:30 at night, so sorry if it seems sloppy

Shy had seen it all at this point.   
It was just like Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare all over again.  
Team Skull would be no different.  
They'd fall again like all organizations of those credentials did.   
All in a never ending cycle.  
She sighed heavily at the news and turned off the woman reporting stolen Pokémon by team Skulls hands.   
A worried trill then caught her attention, she looked over to see her Decidueye, Snow, looking at her with a concerned glint in his near black-blue eyes.   
Shy smiled.  
"I'm alright Snow. Just tired." She assured the Shiny Owl Pokémon.   
She looked down.   
She could remember every detail of every escapade that every known team had done, From simple stealing to nearly causing the world to end.   
She remembered.   
And She waited every time.  
As she would always do.  
Every time.  
She would wait for them to fall as all organizations of those credentials did.  
Team Skull would be no different.  
It would be like Team Rocket, Team Aqua and Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, and Team Flare all over again.  
Because she really has seen it all at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Shy is an original character that I own, Decidueye and Pokémon belong to Nintendo and Game Freak
> 
> Have nice day!


End file.
